That's What Sisters Are For
by Violet Rose of Darkness
Summary: Set during season two when Spencer asks Melissa about the jump rope incident. Sisterly fluff.


**So, the jump rope incident is somewhat iconic for Spencer and Melissa's relationship. We really need more fics on their sisterly relationship. Please enjoy!**

OoOoOo

"Do you remember when Kendra hit me with a jump rope and I was scared to tell Mom?" asked Spencer quietly. She smiled fondly at the memory and Melissa was taken back by how gentle and understanding her usually blunt and hurtful sister was acting. "And you went up to her and told her that if she messed with me again, you'd make her eat that jump rope."

* * *

 _Six year old Spencer Hastings tried to fight the tears back as she felt the painful stinging on her neck. She continued to walk through the brisk autumn air, wanting to get home as quickly as possible. She saw the large house in the distance and sighed in relief; just a little longer now. Once in the safety of her home, she collapsed against the door, reveling in the warmth surrounding her._

 _"Hey, Spence," greeted Melissa as she came into the room, making her sister jump. "Mom and Dad are-" She stopped when she noticed the frazzled state the girl was in. "What's wrong with you?"_

 _She quickly shook her head. "Nothing," she lied, her breathing heavy._

 _Melissa put her hands on her hips. "Nothing?" she repeated._

 _"Nothing," confirmed Spencer with a nod._

 _Her sister glared at her before lunging forward and and pulling down the front of her shirt, revealing the red mark on her neck. "Then what's this?" she hissed. "Who did that to you?"_

 _Tears pricked Spencer's eyes at being caught. "I told you, it's nothing!" she insisted again, positioning her shirt to hide the mark. The small brunette turned to race up the stairs to her room. "Just leave me alone."_

 _The thirteen year old crossed her arms. "If you don't tell me what happened, I'll tell Mom and have her march up to the school herself," she threatened. "Do you want that?"_

 _That made Spencer stop as she turned back around. "No!" she exclaimed. "Don't tell Mom!"_

 _Melissa's face remained unchanging. "Then tell me what happened to you."_

 _Spencer sniffed. "K-Kendra Javelin," she finally revealed. "S-She hit me with a jump rope at recess."_

 _Melissa's eyes widened as she clenched her fists at her sides. Red, hot fury surged through her at the thought of some girl hurting her little sister. How dare someone even think of laying a finger on her! "And you weren't going to tell anyone?" she seethed. Kendra wasn't here, so the only target of her anger was her sister._

 _The six year old shuffled her feet. "I, well, no," she admitted. "I-Isn't this a weakness?"_

 _Well, that made sense. Now Melissa knew why her sister didn't want to tell their parents. It had been instilled in them from an early age that they had to be perfect. Still, if her mother knew that Spencer was the subject of bullying, there was no way that she, being the hard-pressed attorney mom that she is, would let something like that slide._

 _Yet, Melissa understood why she didn't want to tell their mother. So, she would have to take matters into her own hands. "I'll take care of this," she announced. The middle school had a half day tomorrow, so if this "Kendra" was going to bully her little sister, she'd have to go through her first._

 _Spencer titled her head to the side in confusion. "What? How?"_

 _She kissed the top of her sister's head. "Don't worry about it. Now, go get your homework done." Spencer gave her a suspicious look, but nodded and did as her older sister said. "Oh, and Spence?"_

 _"Yes?"_

 _"I-" Melissa hesitated before continuing, "I love you."_

 _Spencer seemed surprised, but beamed widely. "I love you too."_

 _OoOoOo_

 _Just as expected, Melissa spotted Spencer reading by herself at recess. Not surprising for a Hastings, but out of the corner of her eye she saw a girl with dark red hair approaching her sister, jump rope in hand. Almost immediately, Melissa jumped over the fence and ran as fast as she could when she saw Spencer's eyes fill with fear. In a split second she was pinning the girl against the gate._

 _"I take it you're Kendra." She scared even herself when she spoke those words. They came out cold, smooth with a dangerous edge to them._

 _The girl, to her worth, tried to put on a brave face. "Let me go, you psycho!" she responded, trying to fight against Melissa's strong grip. "Let go or I'll call a teacher!"_

 _Melissa scowled. "You think I care what your elementary teachers think, Kendra?" she snapped, spitting out the girl's name as if it were poison. "I'm in middle school, if you hadn't noticed."_

 _"Who even are you?!"_

 _She rolled her eyes. "Melissa Hastings. Are you putting it together in your small brain?"_

 _Kendra's eyes flashes with realization as she turned to Spencer. "You little brat!" she yelled, making Spencer flinched. "I can't believe you called your big sister on me!"_

 _Melissa pressed harder. "Don't you yell at my sister," she snapped. "Now, you listen to me and you listen good, Kendra. I find out that you even looked at my sister the wrong way, I'll make you eat that jump rope. You get me?"_

 _Kendra nodded quickly. "Y-Yeah," she whimpered quietly._

 _Melissa tightened her hold. "What was that?"_

 _Kendra let out a small whine. "Yes, yes, okay! Just let me go!"_

 _The brunette nodded in satisfaction and let her go. "Now, get out of here before I change my mind." The redhead immediately scampered away and Melissa turned to her sister. "You okay, Spence?"_

 _Spencer nodded before wrapping her small arms around Melissa's waist. "Thank you," she muttered quietly._

 _Melissa froze for a second, but ended up hugging her sister back. "That's what sisters are for."_

* * *

Melissa, indeed, remembered that day. Seeing Spencer this tender rattled her to her core and she wanted nothing more than to hug her sister close to her at that moment. She had been so upset at the thought of someone hurting the one person she cared about most. But that wasn't the case now. Now things were different. She was pregnant and the father of her baby was missing.

So, she said something she would always regret, "I don't remember anything like that. And are you really going to ask me to choose you over the husband and father of my baby?"

With that, Melissa turned on her heel, making a point to avoid her sister's undoubtedly wounded expression. Now matter how hard she tried, Spencer always ended up getting hurt because her own actions.

After all, that's what sister are for.

OoOoOo

 **Okay, for some reason, I really like writing the Hastings' (except Peter, that rat) and the DiLaurentis'. They're just so interesting. And the relationship between Spencer and Melissa is one that I've wanted to explore for a while. Anyway, please review!**


End file.
